My Maple Leaf: Rewrite
by Seakitten
Summary: This is a rewrite of my first story! A girl who was abused by her father gets adopted into the Fujioka family and attends Ouran with a music scholarship. She meets Haruhi's friends and is drawn to one Shadow King. Rated T for violence and cursing. Kyoya/OC
1. A Family?

_**This is the rewrite of my first story. Please enjoy.**_

_**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any characters other than Kaede. **_

**A...Family?**

"_You little bitch!" my father screams as he kicks me in the stomach. I taste the metallic liquid known as blood in my mouth as I start crying._

"_I-I'm sorry F-father," I apologize in a quiet voice. I get no response. Instead I get my hair tugged as I am forced to stare into my father's eyes. I can smell the alcohol on his breath and it is sickening. I see his fist flying towards my face..._

I shoot up into a sitting position. As I check my surroundings for signs of _him_ I realize it was a dream and I am back in my bedroom. The door opens and startles me but I realize it is just Yoshiko-san, the caretaker of the orphanage. That's right; an orphanage. My so-called father is currently in jail for child-abuse and attempted murder. That dream I had was the memory of 2 years ago when I was 14 years old before that man stabbed me in the back...literally. Luckily, someone was walking by, heard my screams and my father's curses and called the police. I was taken to the hospital where they fixed me up although I still have a jagged scar that starts right between my shoulder blades and goes down for about 5 inches.

I've forgotten to introduce myself haven't I? My name is Akamori Kaede. I am 16 years old now and I have red hair that stops right at my shoulders and slightly big blue eyes. I love music, especially rock, classical, pop, and techno. Yoshiko-san has actually taught me how to play the piano, violin and guitar and she says I have a very nice singing voice. She loves music as well and told me it would be a great outlet for my feelings. I sometimes like to write my feelings into songs and play them on my instruments.

Anyway, back to Yoshiko-san at my door. "Kaede-chan, you awake yet?" she asks in her gentle voice that has a slight rasp to it. "Hai," is all I reply since I'm still a little shaken up.

"Another nightmare, huh?" She asks as she goes to sit on my bed. I nod while she pulls me into a warm hug. "Well, cheer up because I have a surprise for you," she smiles as I look at her quizzically. "I have been talking to my friend; his name is Fujioka Ryoji, about how he recently got a new job that pays more money. He wishes to adopt someone and get this; he wants someone around the age of his daughter," Yoshiko-san says with so much excitement I start to smile. "His daughter, Haruhi, is just a year younger than you so I told him about you. He wishes to meet you," she says. I gape at her. Someone actually might want to adopt me? Normally people prefer to adopt younger children so that they can have that whole experience of parent-hood.

"When will he be here?" I ask, feeling butterflies already flouncing around in my stomach. "He is here now with Haruhi so you better hurry up and get ready," she winks at me and chuckles at my face. I get out of bed and find a purple and black checkered skirt with a plain black top that has lace on the short sleeves. I brush my teeth and hair and slip on my black, pink, and yellow converse hi-tops. I take a deep breath, open my door and head out into the lobby where I see a woman...no that's a man dressed as a woman...Alright then. He is waiting with a girl my age with short brown hair and large, kind brown eyes.

They are talking with Yoshiko-san as I stand awkwardly in the doorway. I shuffle on my feet and, once again, take a deep breath and enter the room. Everyone turns to see me and the man, who I am guessing is Ryoji-san, smiles a big smile at me and starts saying how cute I look. "Kawaii! It's so nice to meet you Kaede-chan! I'm Fujioka Ryoji," he exclaims as he approaches me to give me a hug and instinctively I flinch away. He takes notice to this and I think _'He won't want such a shy, broken girl.'_

"I-I'm-I'm sorry," I stutter.Instead of frowning he just gives a warm smile and backs up a little and looks towards the girl who I assume is Haruhi.

"This is my daughter, Haruhi," he introduces her as she gives a friendly smile and approaches slowly. "Like dad said it is great to meet you. We've both heard great things about you." I blush and look to the ground. "T-thanks. It's nice to meet you too," I respond quietly as I bite my lip. I don't really take compliments too well and I am naturally shy around new people.

"Yoshiko-san, can I talk to you?" I hear Ryoji-san ask and I look up thinking that he will say how he doesn't want me after all. "I would like to adopt Kaede-chan. From now on she will be Fujioka Kaede!"

For the umpteenth time today I am shocked out of my mind. I start to feel the stinging sensation of tears in my eyes. "R-really?" I ask as the tears start flowing freely. Ryoji-san—or now since we are family I will drop the honorific—approaches me once again, this time slowly and I will myself not to flinch away as he envelops me in hug. It is a fatherly hug; one I have never experienced before. Haruhi puts her hand on my shoulder and smiles, "I think you will be a great sister Kaede. Welcome to our family."

"A...family?" I am at a loss for words. I am filled with so many emotions: anticipation, anxiety, and most of all, joy. Pure joy. "Thank you R-ryoji, Haruhi. T-thank you," I say through choked sobs. Ryoji releases me and goes off with Yoshiko-san to fill out the official paperwork. After about ten minutes he comes out with the official adoption papers. I am now Fujioka Kaede. I am going to start a new life now.

_**Character Info**_

_A/N: I got this blank OC template from VisionaryDame on DeviantArt. _

_**Name**_: Fujioka Kaede (Last, First)

_**Age**_: 16

_**Gender**_: Female

_**Nickname(s)**_: Kae-chan (Hani-senpai), Kae (Haruhi)

_**Birth Date**_: May 27th, 1998

_The Character's Appearance_

_**Appearance**_:  
>She has medium length red hair that goes just to her shoulders. Her eyes are a very deep blue color. These colors came from her parents who were of European descent and had moved to Japan before they had Kaede. She is of average body weight for her height and is a little curvy. She is 3 inches taller than Haruhi and 6 inches shorter than Kyoya for reference. Whenever she is nervous, embarrassed, crying, angry, or extremely happy her face turns slightly red. She has a jagged scar running a few inches down her back. She also has very faint scars on her wrists from her cutting herself. They are hard to see unless you look for them.<p>

_**Height**_: 5' 5

_**Weight**_: 135 lbs

_About the Character_

_**Personality**_:  
>Kaede has low self-esteem from when she was abused. Her father yelled many insults at her every day. However, Yoshiko from the orphanage helped her slowly build it back up. It's still low but not as bad as it used to be. She is pretty shy around new people and finds it easier to talk to adults than it is people her age. She has Asperger's Syndrome which makes her a little awkward in social situations. That combined with her social anxiety disorder makes her extremely nervous of saying or doing the wrong thing and being rejected. Later in the story, she opens up more and shows her slightly sarcastic, snarky side. She enjoys jokes and pranks. She loves to make other and herself laugh. She is still anxious around new people but is able to be freer around her friends. She is relatively smart but not as much as Haruhi. Her real strength is in her music abilities.<p>

_**Fear(s)**_: Being left alone, slight Haphephobia _(phobia of being touched; She doesn't really like new people touching her without permission. She needs to trust someone first. The reason Ranka was able to hug her in the first chapter was because she decided to put her trust in him.)_, Brontophobia _(fear of thunder)_

_**Likes**_: Sweet foods, Spicy foods, her friends and family, music, art, Anime, Manga, Books, Jokes and Pranks

_**Dislikes**_: Sour foods, Bullies, People who are arrogant and full of themselves and who use their wealth, looks, etc to hurt others for their own entertainment

_**Habit(s)**_: She chews on her thumbnail or lip when anxious. Sometimes if very anxious or angry she can make her lip bleed.  
><em><span><strong>Flaw(s)<strong>_: She has a problem with blowing things out of proportion. AKA she can be over-dramatic sometimes (not like Tamaki though). She will start crying over things that others don't see as that bad. She also sometimes takes playful teasing as insults and will get defensive. She can jump to conclusions easily and be impulsive.

_**Talent(s)**_: She can play the guitar, violin and piano and she can sing. She also sometimes writes songs.

_The Character's Relationship With Others_

_**Love Interest(s)**_: Ootori Kyoya

_**Friend(s)**_: All the host club members.

_**Enemy(ies)**_: Ayanokouji and other rabid fangirls, her father 

_The Character's Academic Information_

_**School**_: Ouran Academy

_**Year**_: 2nd

_**Financial Class**_: Commoner

_**Host Club Member?**_: Yes

_**Title of Character**_**: **She is a helper and performer.  
><strong><br>**_**Rose Color**_**: **Her rose is peachy at the base and then flares to red at the tips. Since she isn't a host she doesn't hand them out. Instead she will have vases of them where she performs.

_**Reason(s) for Join the Host Club**_**:**  
>She joined to help Haruhi with her debt. She also thought it would be good to socialize with her sister's friends.<p>

_**Not much change for this chapter. I did combine the character info to this chapter.**_


	2. Coming Home and Meeting the Hosts

_**I do not own OHSHC! I decided to change how Kaede meets the boys so here it is! The new and improved Chapter 2!**_

_'blah blah' _means thoughts.

**Bold means Hikaru and Kaoru talking together.**

**Coming Home and Meeting the Hosts**

I follow Haruhi and Ranka (that is what he said to call him) to the bus stop. I carry my guitar and violin that I had saved up money for. It was just a cheap beginner's guitar and violin that I got together for about 16,000 yen ($160). In my backpack is my laptop that Yoshiko-san got me for my 16th birthday. Ranka rolls my suitcase which doesn't contain much, just some shirts, pants, skirts, and one dress.

During the bus ride, I begin asking Haruhi questions about herself. I learn that she lost her mother ten years ago so we have something to sympathize with each other. My mother left my father and me when I was nine years old. We ask each other simple questions.

"What's your favorite color?" Haruhi asks.

"Purple. No doubt about it. You?"

"I don't really have a favorite. I like a lot like red, green, purple and blue. Alright, next question. Is that your real hair color?"

"Yeah. My parents were from a European country and they both had red hair and blue eyes. What do you like to do for fun?" I ask.

"I love to read and I also enjoy hanging out with my friends from school. We are all in a host club together."

"A host club? But you're a girl." I am thoroughly confused.

"Well...it's a long story," she explains how everyone thought she was a boy and she broke an expensive vase. She now works as a male host to pay off the debt. The hosts know her real gender but no one else does.

"Wow. That is quite a big secret. I don't think I could pull it off," we both giggle. I haven't been this relaxed around someone except Yoshiko-san. Haruhi seems really nice. I hope her friends will be nice too.

"Hey, since you have so many musical talents, you should apply to Ouran's music scholarship. I think Tamaki-senpai said the auditions are coming up in a couple of weeks. If you want I can get you in. Tamaki-senpai is the headmaster's son so I can get you a spot." Haruhi informs me. My eyes widen from the shock.

"I-I don't know if I would get in...but I guess it's worth a try," I smile.

-Time Skip to Night-

*****Haruhi's POV****

Once we got back to the apartment we set up the extra bed in my room for Kaede. _'She seems so nice yet she still is nervous about everything. I hope if she does get into Ouran the guys will be nice to them.'_ I shudder to think of what Hikaru and Kaoru could do. '_I should have a talk with them beforehand.'_ Kaede and I go to our room after unpacking her clothes. We say good night to each other and fall asleep.

I wake with a start to the sound of screaming. It's from Kaede so I rush to her bed to see what's wrong. Her eyes are shut tight and she is shaking and curled up in ball. She almost looks like she is protecting herself from something with her arms covering her head. I realize she is having a bad nightmare. I try to wake her and Dad runs in to see what's wrong as well. He sees what is going on and rushes to Kaede's side and pulls her into a hug. He rocks back and forth to calm her down and I grab her hand for support. Her cries die down as she wakes up. She takes one look around and immediately realizes what happened _'I guess it happens often.'_

"I-I-I'm sorry. I woke you guys up," she apologizes as she hiccups from her crying. Dad and I smile at her.

"Sweetie, it is no problem. You must have been through so much and holding so much inside. This is no big deal. Remember, Haruhi and I are your family now so we will always help you," Dad says to her. I'm proud of him. He is doing this for Kaede and is acting more grown up than he sometimes acts.

I decide to pop into the conversation and say, "Dad's right. I'll always be here to talk to you. Just come to me when you need to," I smile at her and she smiles slightly back and nods.

"T-Thank you. I think I'll try to go back to sleep now," she yawns. _'I'm sure she is tired with all the moving and changes going on.' _I think to myself.

Dad leaves to go back to his room after saying good night and I make my way over to my bed as Kaede lies back down.

There were no more nightmares that night.

_Kaede's POV_

It has been a few days since my adoption. Haruhi said that her friends wished to meet me so we are currently heading towards a park near the apartment. I'm really nervous. I know I'm comfortable around Haruhi but normally I really suck at being around others my age.

"Looks like they're already here," she points out the limo in front of the entrance to the park. The jitters are even worse now.

"I don't know about this Haruhi…" I stop walking but she grabs my hand and sends me a smile.

"It'll be fine. I already briefed them on how shy you are so they should know not to touch you or mess with you too much," she says convincingly. I sigh and nod while she pulls my arm to make me start walking again.

We enter the park and since I have no idea who I'm looking for I just stare at the ground while Haruhi looks for her friends.

"Ah! There they are. Come on."

She drags me to a very eclectic group of six teenage boys. They are all very handsome.

"HARUHI!" the tall blonde runs towards us and I shrink back slightly.

"Calm down Senpai. Geez. Hey let go!" Haruhi chastises the boy as he hugs her. He has slightly shaggy blonde hair and indigo-colored eyes. They aren't completely purple nor are they blue. The rest of the group walks towards us. There is another blonde boy who looks to be very young. He has light brown eyes and is holding onto a pink bunny. Next to him is a very, very tall guy who is kind of intimidating. He has an emotionless expression and he has short, dark, spiky hair. Then there are two boys who look exactly the same. Twins. They have flame orange hair that is styled in a fashionably spiky style and their parts are on different sides. They have topaz colored eyes that have a strange glint in them. I'm assuming that they are mischievous. The last guy is about as tall as the first blonde boy and he has black hair that is styled in a clean way. He has dark eyes that are framed behind oval glasses. He gives off a mysterious vibe.

Suddenly the tall, blonde is bowing in front of me, catching me off guard.

"You must be Haruhi's sister. She never mentioned how beautiful you are, Princess," he says charmingly. He grabs my hand but I quickly retract it and bring it close to me.

"Tamaki-senpai I told you she doesn't like to be touched randomly," Haruhi scolds him.

"My deepest apologies, Princess. My name is Suoh Tamaki and I am the King of the Host Club," he stands up and waves his hands dramatically.

"I-I'm K-Kaede…" I say, not looking him in the eye. Tamaki turns and points to the other guys. "Men introduce yourselves!"

The two ginger twins introduce themselves next.

"I'm Hikaru," the one with the parting to his left says. "And I'm Kaoru," the one with the parting to his right says. **"And we're the Hitachiin twins!"** they finish.

The small blonde boy walks up pulling the tall black-haired guy. "Hi Kae-chan! I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni but everyone calls me Hani! I'm a third year!" I'm shocked that he is actually older than I am but brush it off. Hani then points at the taller boy, "And this is Morinozuka Takashi but everyone calls him Mori. He's also a third year."

Lastly the boy with the glasses introduces himself. "I'm Ootori Kyoya. It's a pleasure," he says with a smile that I can't help but feel isn't genuine.

"I-it-it's nice to m-meet you a-all," I stutter looking at the ground. I feel heat rise to my cheeks. I hate my stutter.

"Awwww your shyness is adorable!" Tamaki squeals. I just blush harder and duck my head.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Haruhi asks the group.

"We could go to" "a commoner's shopping mall!" Hikaru and Kaoru say.

"Is everyone okay with that?" Tamaki asks. Hani exclaims that he would love to while Mori nods and Kyoya shrugs. I nod as well.

"I'll call the limo," Kyoya pulls out his cell and makes a call to his driver. Not too long after, a limo pulls up.

"Ladies first," Tamaki gestures Haruhi and I in. I go in first so I only have to sit next to her. After Haruhi it is Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru, Kyoya, Hani and Mori.

"You doin' okay?" Haruhi whispers to me while the others make a ruckus about the mall.

"Yeah…just nervous."

"They may be eccentric but they're good people. It'll be okay," she smiles and I return it slightly.

"**We're heeeeere!"**

We all head out of the limo and Tamaki, the twins and Hani all stare at the mall in wonder.

"Alright hosts! We are here to have a good time! No causing trouble," Tamaki points that last sentence at the twins who stick their tongues out at him.

As we're walking in a person harshly runs into me causing me to stumble. I fall on my hands and knees, causing them to get a scrape or two.

"Watch where you're going brat!" The person who ran into me had also fallen. He glares at me.

"Oi-" "Leave our friend alone-" **"Especially since you were the one who ran into her."** Hikaru and Kaoru glare at the man along with everyone else in the group.

…friend…They think of me as they're friend? Haruhi helps me up and we watch as the man stumbles an apology out and walks away.

"Are you alright Kae-chan?" Hani asks. I look at him and nod.

"Y-yeah. No h-harm done…T-th-thanks guys," I smile for the first time at the group. It is a small smile but a smile nonetheless.


	3. An Interesting Group

_**Sorry for the wait. Uni has been kinda tough on me. But here is Chapter 3! I don't own OHSHC. I also don't own Tied to the Broken. That belongs to Flyleaf.**_

**An Interesting Group**

After the incident with the man running into me, we all continued through the mall. The guys are all chatting and Haruhi talks a bit too. I want to chime in a few times but my social anxiety kicks in and I'm afraid of saying the wrong thing.

"Oh yeah almost forgot" Haruhi mutters from her place walking next to me.

"Huh?"

"Tamaki-senpai, do you know how people can apply for the music scholarship to Ouran?" she asks. Oh that's right. She was telling me about that when we first met.

"Of course my darling daughter!" the blonde says dramatically but his expression then turns to a confused one. "Why do you want to know?"

Haruhi nudges me with her elbow, telling me to let them know about my musical abilities.

"A-ano, I k-kinda want to-to apply," I say rubbing the back of my neck embarrassedly.

"So you are musically talented?" Kyoya inquires. I nod.

"Y-yeah I guess. I c-can play p-piano, violin, gui-guitar and I-I like to sing."

"**Are you any good?"** Hikaru and Kaoru ask in sync.

"She's really good. Dad and I have had her play for us a few times. She can even write her own songs," Haruhi says with a smile.

"Well I know I would love to have my other daughter attend school with me. What year would you be?"

"Second," I say without stuttering. I think it's getting better. Tamaki's face lights up like a Christmas tree.

"Then you'd be with me and Kyoya! Wouldn't that be exciting Mommy?" As he says 'Mommy' I get very confused. Who the hell is Mommy?

"Kyoya-senpai is 'Mommy,'" Haruhi informs me. Oooooookay now I'm even more confused.

"It's not that big of a deal Tamaki," the glasses-wearing boy in question sighs.

"Oh but it is! You see we will get to spend lots of time with one of our beloved daughters!"

"I'm only a second year and I already have children…" Kyoya mumbles and I giggle. The twins and Tamaki grow super red in the face and stare at me intensely along with Hani.

"W-w-what?" My face goes red from their stares and I frown.

""SOOOOOO CUUUUUUTE!"" they fangirl. Or would it be fanboy? Whatever it is they need to take many…many chill pills...maybe some ADHD medicine too. I used to take meds for my ADHD but I don't anymore and I sometimes get distract—ooh a butterfly.

"Kae-chan I wanna hear you play something!" Hani says with flowers around him breaking me from my thoughts.

"I-I don't kn-know…" I say.

"Come on Kaede. Pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease!" Tamaki begs.

"F-fine. Jeez. W-wait, how c-can I pla-play when I h-have no in-instruments?"

"How about we go back to the park? It's quiet there so you can just sing!" Tamaki suggests.

"But senpai we just got to the mall and you want to leave?!" Haruhi face palms. We eventually agree to go back to the park after we stay at the mall for a little while.

Time skip

We just got to the park where I met the guys and they are all anxiously waiting for me to sing. Well actually I don't know if Kyoya and Mori are anxious but the others are. I'm talking to Haruhi quietly asking her opinion on what song would be good.

"How about you sing that song _Tied to the Broken_? I really like that one," she suggests a song I wrote while I was in the orphanage.

"I guess I can sing that one..." I go back over to the group of guys. "This i-is a song I w-wrote c-called _Tied to the Broken_."

_Searching through mountains of tainted glass_

_Looking for an essence in all the madness _

I pause to take a breath. For some reason I don't feel nervous when singing, even in front of other people. I don't get it.

_Lying when I say I'm free of pain_

_Hoping that you will come save me again_

_Tell me you hear my cry_

I put all the emotion I can into my voice as I sing the chorus. I close my eyes and sway to the music I hear in my head.

_Hold me when the sun goes down_

_I hear the haunted melodies calling me_

_Hold my breath I make no sound_

_Tied to the broken here_

_Haloes of light hanging from the sky_

_Distance is breaking between you and I _

_Lying when I say I'm free of pain_

_Hoping that you will come save me again_

_Tell me you hear my cry_

_Hold me when the sun goes down_

_I hear the haunted melodies calling me_

_Hold my breath I make no sound_

_Tied to the broken here_

I take a slightly longer pause before I sing the chorus again.

_Hold me when the sun goes down_

_I hear the haunted melodies calling me_

_Hold my breath I make no sound_

_Tied to the broken here_

_Tied to the broken here_

_Tied to the broken here_

I end on a strong and powerful note and open my eyes. I hear clapping coming not only from my group of friends but from a few bystanders. I blush a bit at the audience I had no idea was there but smile and do a small bow.

Hani runs up to me. "That was awesome Kae-chan! Wasn't it Takashi?" he looks up at Mori.

"Yeah," the tall senior nods.

"OOOOOH my daughter was sooo good. Daddy's so proud!" Tamaki squeals once again. I mentally cringe at the word 'daddy' but tell myself that it's not _him_.

"That was quite an excellent performance," Kyoya compliments.

"**We liked it!" **Hikaru and Kaoru give a thumbs up.

"Thanks guys," I smile. These guys aren't that bad. I was afraid they would be stuck up but they're pretty interesting.

"I'll grab an application for the scholarship and send it to you. I think you have a pretty good chance of winning," Tamaki says after calming down from his fanboy attack.

"Thank you Tamaki," I give him a closed eye smile.

"KAWAII!" I sigh and laugh a bit. Yup. This group sure is interesting.

_**Woah such a long wait for an okay chapter. I apologize. I will try to update every weekend. I've been really busy cause we just had midterms.**_


	4. Welcome to Ouran

_**Yooooooo peeps. This is a bit later than what I had originally planned but here is the next chapter. Like I said earlier I'll TRY to update every weekend but if I fail at that I'll do my best to get it up within a week. I don't own OHSHC or the songs My Immortal (technically by Evanescence but the song in the story is Lindsey Stirling's violin version) and Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift ft. The Civil Wars. **_

**Welcome to Ouran**

Tamaki sent me the application to the music scholarship as soon as he could. I filled it out promptly and sent it in so that I would be entered into the competition. To qualify I need to perform two songs of my choice that could either be originals or covers. I chose one song I wrote called My Immortal for the violin and I'm covering Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift on my guitar and I will be singing. I have been practicing so much while Haruhi is in school and Ranka's at work. I performed in front of them a couple days before the auditions so that they could hear and give any opinions they have. They loved it to say the least.

I haven't really seen the host club since I met with them but Haruhi has told me that they are anxious to see me again and that they will be at the auditions.

***********The Auditions***************

Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. I'm freaking the fuck out right now. I'm super nervous, not of performing but that I won't win. Ranka was unable to make it due to conflicts with is work but Haruhi has been here encouraging me that I'll do great. I still feel worried that I'll fail. _He_ always said I was a failure…

"Kaede!" I hear a familiar voice call out.

"Tamaki-senpai you guys made it," Haruhi greets the club as they walk, or in Tamaki's case strut, their way over.

"H-hi guys," I give a small smile.

"No need to be nervous, my darling daughter. Not only will your beauty capture the audience's attention but your talent will captivate them," he says dramatically…doing many weird poses.

"Uuuuuuh." I'm not sure how to respond to that.

"He's saying you'll do great," Kyoya translates.

"Thanks."

"_It is now time to start the auditions for Ouran Academy's musical scholarship. Friends and family please take your seats and performers please get ready," _the announcer states through the microphone.

"Well I guess we have to go. I know you'll do great Kaede," Haruhi hugs me.

"Y-yeah. Thank you."

"Bye Kae-chan! See ya later!" Hani waves cutely from his perch on Mori who nods in agreement.

"**We can't wait for your turn,"** the twins chorus.

"Parting is such sweet sorrow but fret not-" Tamaki is cut off my Kyoya grabbing him and dragging him away.

"Good luck Kaede," he says as he pushes his glasses up with the hand not holding onto Tamaki's collar.

I wave my goodbye at them and take a seat in the fancy seating area backstage.

"_That was a lovely performance. Our last potential student is Fujioka Kaede. Please come to the stage," _Mr. Announcer person calls. I grab my violin and guitar and make my way on stage.

'_Breathe Kaede. You'll do fine.'_

I walk up to the mic and announce the two songs I'm doing. I grab my violin as I'm playing My Immortal first and double check to make sure it's in tune before I signal to the announcer that I'm ready. I had pre-recorded some background piano music which starts off and I position my instrument on my left shoulder and place the bow on the string. After a few measures of the piano I begin playing. I get so lost in my music that I don't notice the looks from the audience. I sway gently along with the music.

I end the piece with the piano background and bow to the people as they applaud loudly. I grab my guitar and double check it's tuning as well and make sure my mic is positioned in a good place. I start strumming gently and keep my head bent until it's time to start singing.

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
>When I said, I'll never let you go<br>When all those shadows almost killed your light  
>I remember you said, don't leave me here alone<br>But all that's dead and gone has passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<em>

_Don't you dare look out your window  
>Darling everything's on fire<br>The war outside our door keeps raging on  
>Hold on to this lullaby<br>Even when the music's gone, gone_

_Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<em>

_Ooooo, OoooOooo,  
>Ooooo, OoooOooo,<br>Ooooo, OoooOooo,  
>Ooooo, OoooOooo,<br>Ooooo, OoooOooo,  
>Ooooo, OoooOooo<em>

_Just close your eyes  
>You'll be alright<br>Come morning light,  
>You and I'll be safe and sound...<em>

_Oooooo, OoooOooo,  
>Oooooo, OoooOooo,<br>Oooooo, OoooOooo,  
>Oooooo, OoooOooo,<br>Oooooo, OoooOooo,  
>Oooooo, OoooOooo<em>

I end with the few final strums of my guitar and look at the audience. I huge wave of whistles, claps, and cheers come from the people and I smile, put away my guitar and give one final bow and wave before going off-stage.

The announcer tells the people that the four judges, out of which one is the headmaster, will take a few moments to discuss the results. Everyone files into the banquet hall to mingle and meet the students who performed.

I found my friends and family and they all stated how wonderful I was. I know I did pretty good but I'm still unsure if it was scholarship material. A few strangers come up to me and tell me how much they loved my performance, to which I smile and give my thanks. After a while (I wasn't keeping track of time so I'm not sure how long it was) Headmaster Suoh comes out to greet the guests.

"It is now time to announce the winner of Ouran Academy's first musical scholarship! However I would first like to say that _everyone_ did an amazing job and not to be discouraged if you didn't win. The best performance and the winner of the scholarship is….." he pauses for dramatic effect while everyone holds their breaths. Haruhi grabs my hand as we anxiously await the name. "FUJIOKA KAEDE! Congratulations. Please come up to complete your registration."

My mouth drops. "I won….I won! Holy shit!" I say with a huge smile. Hikaru and Kaoru crack up at my colorful use of language while Tamaki flips. I don't care though as I rush through the crowd getting pats on the back along the way. I follow Headmaster Suoh to his office where I sign that I am accepting the scholarship.

"Thank you very much for this opportunity sir. It means a lot to me," I bow deeply showing my appreciation.

"It is our pleasure to have a talented girl like you come to our school," he says smiling warmly. I give a grin back and he escorts me back to my group.

"You did it! I told you you'd be fine," Haruhi gives me a tight hug which I return.

"I knew my daughter was good enough to get in! Daddy's so proud!" Tamaki hugs himself and smiles giddily.

"Looks like we have-" "A new toy." The twins purr. Haruhi scolds them while I sweat drop.

"YAY Kae-chan's going to school with us! Isn't that great Takashi?" Hani throws Usa-chan in the air and looks up to his friend.

"Yeah," Mori keeps a straight face but if I'm not mistaken I see happiness in his eyes.

Kyoya smiles at me and it isn't as fake as his others. "That was wonderful Kaede. Congratulations."

I blush at all of their kind words and feel overwhelmed with happiness and excitement.

"Thanks guys!"

_**Alright. That's done. See you guys next chapter! And thanks for all the positive comments and reviews!**_


End file.
